Flavor of the Week
by VampireLover101
Summary: Song fic, may not be a one shot let me know if you want more. Aragorn and Eowyn are together, Legolas loves Eowyn, and Aragorn loves Arwen, set in modern day high school of middle eart


Okay no flames if you don't like it don't reply, simple as that

Okay no flames if you don't like it don't reply, simple as that.

Also I like the plot and I think the plot works better with the song by setting it in modern day high school. Also I ship Legolas/Eowyn/Aragorn now that I am out of my Mary-Sue phase.

Alright rant done. Enjoy the story and leave comments.

:L)LKJ(JLKJI&DP(U#LK&DH

Legolas' POV

We all sat around the round cafeteria table throwing food at each other. Just as Gimli threw a carrot that hit Sam Aragorn and Eowyn walked up. And they were holding hands. What is he doing, he knows I've been in love with her for forever!

"Woa, woa, woa, back up you two, when did that happen?" Eomer asked pointing at the two's linked hand. I personally was just thankful I didn't have to ask.

"Just two periods ago." Said Aragorn pulling her in close to him. She smiled at him and he leaned in and kissed her in a way that looked like he was sucking her face off… Or like he was trying eat her face first.

"Okay, I'm out of here, I don't want to see that." I stood up and grabbed my tray too,

"I'm with you. Peace guys!" Eomer and I had been best friends forever, which is how I had met Eowyn in the first place, and let me tell you I've been in love with her since I met her.

(1 week later)

A week later things we're already heading down hill. Aragorn was already treating Eowyn less then stellar. Loves her, my ass.

Eowyn and I sat on her couch half watching a movie with Eomer, and his girlfriend.

"Do you have to paint your toe nails every time you watch a movie?" I asked teasing throwing a pillow at her, she laughed shocked and threw it back, it half caught on my labret.

"I have too, to keep from thinking about why Aragorn hasn't called me all week, you guys are really close, why hasn't he called me?" I coughed hard my Mountain Dew almost coming out my nose.

"I don't know, he' probably just busy with football. He's a huge jock you know?" She looked down sadly at the drying black toe nail polish. Obviously she is forcing herself to believe me, because I know for sure he's on the phone with her best friend Arwen.

"Yeah I guess, you're a really good friend Legolas." I chuckled sadly, if only she knew I was hugely in love with her. She started laughing and pointed over at Eomer and his girl, he was clearly on top of her so we both started laughing.

"I got some laundry to do, you want to come?" I stood up and followed her into the laundry room and jumped up onto the dryer and washed her put Aragorn's clothes in the washer, she looks so sad, I think she wishes he was the say as he was seven days ago.

"How come he's not doing his own laundry?" I asked kicking my legs against the dryer, she shrugged and turned it on,

"He's been to busy." I thought quickly, what makes her happy. Hearing about Eomer and mine's punk rock band, Harim Amore.

"So want to hear the bands new song? We're performing it at the school talent show." I said giving her one of my cute puppy dog looks. She giggled and shook her head no.

"I want it to be a surprise, its your new song, and you wrote it, so promise you'll dedicate it to me." I laughed and jumped off the dryer. I sighed overly dramaticly and then grabbed her around her waist and started swinging her around making her laugh hard.

"Okay, I promise, but only because its tradition, and its good luck." She smiled at me we both new it was true. "So, any plans for homecoming, now that your dating the big quarterback." She shrugged,

"I kind of want to go to the dance, but I'm thinking he may want to go to his house, and you know…" Eowyn got really shy and we both knew what she was talking about. Eowyn is a virgin, and she wants to save it for the right guy.

"Hey, save it for the one, and if that changes his opinion of you, he isn't worth it." She nodded and walked out of the laundry room. I followed her out and grabbed my messenger bag. "I have to go, I promised Aragorn I would come over and hang out tonight. See you tomorrow." She nodded and replied,

"Tell him I said hi, and remind him to call me." I nodded and walked out to get into my jeep and drove to Aragorn's when I got there I opened the door and walked up to his room. He wasn't in there but I was in shock, there was not a single picture of Eowyn in that room, it was all pictures of Arwen, then Aragorn walked in.

"Dude, get a picture of your girlfriend on your walls, call her, and just so you know she says hi." I noted flipping down onto his bed.

"What kind of music does she like?" He muttered flipping through the hip-hop music on his ipod. I looked at him like he was nuts.

"Rock music, what do you know about her?" He shrugged then replied,

"She's a virgin, and that is hot." I rolled my eyes at the lameness of what he just said. What ever hopefully she realizes what a scumbag he is.

"She wants to go to the home coming dance next Friday, you should take her." He started laughing and flopped down in his computer chair then said,

"Sex is way better then a lame school dance." I just looked at him like he was crazy, and shook my head.

(Homecoming Weekend)

Eowyn and I sat on her living room couch, she looked stunning in her black mini skirt and black leggings, and red strappy tank top, the only thing off was the tears running down her face, Her head was buried in my neck as we leaned against the back of the couch with my arms around her to comfort her.

"Shh, its okay hun, its okay." I whispered into her ear, stroking her hair,

"Why doesn't he like me, he said he would go with me, what did I do wrong Legolas." I rocked her gently, homecoming and school spirit isn't really my thing, but Eowyn really wants to go, and that would make her happy right now.

"Eowyn, you did nothing wrong, he's a jerk who's sitting in his room right now getting stoned of his mind instead of spending a good time with his girl, so go fix your make up, I'm taking you to that dance." She smiled and whipped the running eye liner off,

"Really, you would do that, I know it isn't really your thing." I wiped her tears, something her BOYFRIEND should be doing,

"Anything to see you smiling Eowyn." She smiled and ran down the hall only minutes later to come back make up fixed at perfect.

"Wow." I said taking it all in, her long wavy blond hair was slung across her shoulder and she just looked amazing in everything. "Ready to go?" I asked standing up. She walked over to me,

"Almost." I stood there and she kissed me gently on my lips then started walking to the door,

"Now I am ready to go." I laughed and followed her out the door.

(Talent show)

"And now Harim Amore, performing their new song Flavor of the Week." The curtains opened and I strummed my guitar and then started singing.

"_She paints her nails and she don't know,__  
__He's got her best friend on the phone.__  
__She'll wash her hair, his dirty clothes,__  
__Or all he gives to her.__  
__And he's got posters on the wall__  
__Of all the girls he wished she was.__  
__And he means everything to her._

_Her boyfriend,__  
__He don't know__  
__Anything__  
__About her.__  
__He's too stoned,__  
__Nintendo.__  
__I wish that I could make her see,__  
__She's just the flavor of the weak._

_It's Friday night and she's all alone,__  
__He's a million miles away.__  
__She's dressed to kill, but the TV's on,__  
__He's connected to the sound.__  
__And he's got pictures on the wall__  
__Of all the girls he's loved before,__  
__And she knows all his favorite songs._

_Her boyfriend,__  
__He don't know__  
__Anything__  
__About her.__  
__He's too stoned,__  
__Nintendo.__  
__I wish that I could make her see,__  
__She's just the flavor of the weak.__  
__Yeah._

_Her boyfriend,__  
__He don't know__  
__Anything__  
__About her.__  
__He's too stoned,__  
__He's too stoned,__  
__He's too stoned,__  
__He's too stoned._

_Her boyfriend,__  
__He don't know__  
__Anything__  
__About her.__  
__He's too stoned,__  
__Nintendo.__  
__I wish that I could make her see,__  
__She's just the flavor of the weak.__  
__Yeah she's the flavor of the weak.__  
__She makes me weak."_

Eowyn stood off stage cheering us on loudly, so when I walked off stage I grabbed her around her waist and kissed her gently,

"I love you Legolas." I smiled down at the beautiful punk rock princess in my arms, and kissed her again and muttered against her lips

"You make me weak."

JHUIH&HN!J

Okay guys, I love comments so leave them, and I love constructive critsim more. So help a author out m'dears.


End file.
